


Lonely days are gone

by retrogal



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Smut and Fluff, Vaginal Sex, because of Katsura's fetish for married women, porn with a bit of plot, this is an odd fic but he is an odd man and I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: Your character of lonely wife is Katsura's biggest sexual fantasy, but then his feelings become deeper than that.





	Lonely days are gone

It began one day when Katsura decided to stop for a meal at the restaurant you worked at. From his first time there he couldn't help noticing you serving tables, an immediate attraction he felt towards you. There was something that drew his eyes to you, something about the graceful way you moved, the focused look on your face as you worked, or that bodacious body. However, in despite of how easily you caught his attention the first few times he stopped by the restaurant, it wasn't until one particular day after dark that he got to accidentally eavesdrop your chit-chat with the other women of the staff, that things took a whole new turn.

"I'm telling you, just pack your stuff and leave, it's not worth it." One of them said to you with a concerned tone. "You are worth better than a husband who doesn't care about you."

"It's not like I particularly like him anymore either." You replied with a half hearted laugh, but the strain in your voice was evident. "It's been a few years now that we've been practically doing each our own thing..."

It was like Katsura had been hit in the head with a heavy rod or ran over by a passing truck. The conversation going on painted a clear picture to him, one that changed everything; you were married, and unhappily so if it wasn't clear enough. 

"Still, that doesn't make you any less lonely, does it?" The woman quipped.

"No, guess not..." 

Katsura couldn't stop himself from imagining you just like that. Such beautiful thing like you all alone in bed, every inch of your body yearning and craving for the touch of a man to hold you close and warm you up through the cold night. Dammit, his cock was already getting stiff inside his yukata, he couldn't help it. With this information, suddenly his attraction was not just at a superficial level, oh no, it became too clear that you were exactly the type of woman that could fit his rawest sexual fetish like nothing else could: a forlorn wife. 

Katsura then, aware of his growing problem between his legs, hurried to finish up his food and leave. 

When he got back to his place that night, Katsura was so hard he didn't even say much of a word to his men as he rushed through the hideout and locked himself up in his quarters. He laid back on his futon, quickly untying the belt of his yukata, pushing the fabric away to free his aching erection.

The coolness of the air against the hot skin made him shudder. With his hand pumping his shaft, Katsura began indulging into his deepest fantasies. As he stroked himself, his mind conjured the image of you, panting and sweating all spread under him, your face enraptured with pleasure as his cock impaled you open. Katsura groaned, his thumb smearing the precum leaking from his slit around the head of his cock, imagining that was the wetness of your cunt against him. His tight muscles contracted, his back arched as he pumped his cock with his fist faster and faster. Katsura imagined he was making you squirm and mewl, every thrust of his hips sending you into a state of pure, shameless euphoria like you hadn't experienced before, his cock pleasuring you like your husband's surely never had. He'd thrust so hard into your wet hole over and over again, until your very womb was shaped like his cock, so your husband would never, ever satisfy that itch again, until all you'd ever need and want was Katsura. 

His cock twitched in his hand, a few more pumps and Katsura was coming. Thick spurts of hot cum covering his hand and his abdomen in copious amounts, it had surely been a while since the last time he had masturbated like that. 

-

The following couple of months were about the same routine. Katsura would lead the anti-foreigner forces in Edo, defy the Shinsengumi, send Elizabeth to buy discretely more tissue boxes, and go to the restaurant with the sole purpose to see you. At first, that was enough for him, watching you during work and find relief by himself in his fantasies later. But the more often he appeared at the restaurant, the more you recognized him as a regular customer, the more you seemed to became friendly with him, always smiling warmly every time you'd take his order, greeting him when he'd walk through the door and saying goodbye when he'd leave, even winking at him while serving him an extra helping of food.

In the end, Katsura realized he was developing feelings that went beyond his sexual desires. Soon his feelings morphed into something genuine. You were not only someone's delicious wife in need for some loving anymore, you were someone Katsura wanted to see happy, to see smile always as radiantly as you did when he'd say something silly that would make you laugh.

It didn't take long before you finally approached him after work with friendly intent to hang out now and then, and his blunt nature made it impossible to hide his infatuation for you the day you asked him a specific question, and perhaps it was the best thing that could've happen.

"Well, the food is good, but that's not why I come here." 

"Really? Huh, the cook will be devastated if he hears that." You chuckled. "Oh my, don't tell me then...are you perhaps interested in someone among our staff?" You were joking, but it was the question that changed everything.

"Actually yes, I am interested in you." Katsura replied without hesitation, even his voice remained completely casual as he spoke, as if all he had needed all this time was that opening. Your eyes darted towards his face, the dumbfounded expression showing in your face.

"W-Wait, wait, what?" It took you a moment of looking at him to realize he was being completely serious. You immediately became flustered and it was adorable to Katsura's eyes. "You are crazy...I mean, that's...you gotta be kidding, right?"

"I'm not crazy, I'm Katsura.---and I'm not trying to pull your leg, well, I wouldn't mind doing it literally, but figuratively I am serious, I've been interested in you since I first came here." His nature is so shamelessly straightforward, it's little too much for you. Blushing furiously, you pull him by the arm to take him outside the restaurant with you.

"You can't just say stuff like that when other people may hear you, Katsura!" 

"Oh, sorry." Again so casual. "But it is still true, Miss [Name], when I see you I feel as horny as a high school boy going through puberty that just saw his favorite pornstar's newest porno."

Holy shit. 

The look on your face said as much, you were dumbfounded, embarrassed, appalled, excited, all at the same time. There was a pause, as you fidgeted in place and thought on what to say next, your eyes deeply fixated on his face, searching for one small hint that would assure you that he was not being serious, couldn't be serious. But you found nothing of the sort.

"I'm married." Those were your words, sounded like a confession. It is a little embarrassing too. "I can't...I couldn't..."

Shit, you saying that with such an adorable look in your face was too arousing, too sexy. If Katsura was forward before, he found the resolve he needed to finally cave in to his desires. Moving one step forward, he took your hand with his and pulled you close, you didn't protest. 

"Yes, I know you are married, lonely, and you deserve much more than that kind of life. I also know that I want to fuck you until my dick falls off, if possible."

In the end it didn't take much convincing, maybe this is what you wanted from the start, too.

-

Katsura had imagined it hundreds of time before, yet he still was not prepared for the real sight of your naked body right before his eyes. You laid your back on the futon, every curve of your body beautifully bare to his gaze. Your creamy thighs were pressed together, lightly rubbing against each other. 

But in truth, it was the cute expression of desire mixed with embarrassment on your face what made his cock harder than ever.

Gently he spread your legs to make himself room between them, he was shamelessly basking in the sight of your sex, all beautiful and flushed. He parted your lower lips with his thumbs, before bringing his mouth to your entrance. Katsura almost moaned against your cunt, you tasted absolutely divine, the musk of your arousal filling his nostrils. He could feel his cock throb painfully, leaking with how much he wanted you.

His tongue lapped over your wet folds, he had you squirming immediately, it had been so long since you had been pleasured that your body was too eager to feel every move of his tongue on your pulsing core. Your hips bucked upwards, grinding your pussy against Katsura's face, and those obscene movements had him seize your thighs with his strong hands, keeping you in place as he kept thrusting his tongue into your hole. Your lips parted, moans from your mouth bouncing on the walls were barely enough to drown the lewd sounds of Katsura's mouth slurping greedily at your soaked sex while his rough fingers worked on teasing and pinching your swollen clit. The pleasure building inside you was already making your eyes water, blurring your vision, your hands grabbed handfuls of his luscious black hair.

Your orgasm was like nothing you had experienced before, the pleasure inside you ricocheted until your whole body was spasming as you came, your senses swallowed up by delirious ecstasy. And Katsura held you in place, taking every drop of your orgasm into his mouth.

You gasped for air, eyes searching for Katsura's face as he crawled on top of you. Seeing him lick his lips, glistening with the aftermath of your orgasm, you suddenly felt like crying. All that time you spent neglected by a man who didn't even want you anymore, feeling so inadequate for so long...now this gorgeous man, odd, strange, well natured man was so hungry for you, it made you feel alive again.

Katsura didn't foresee your arms around his neck, as you pulled him against you and kissed him hard, but he welcomed it all. His lips molded against yours in wanton need, a sloppy kiss as you both devoured each other's breaths; your tongue pushed into his mouth, lapping around and brushing against his own, almost like you wanted desperately to taste yourself in his mouth, and fuck, that thought had his cock aching.

He pulled away from the kiss, panting for air while his smoldering gaze burned through you, it was surprisingly dominating, but he was surely just being naturally blunt as ever. "I'm going to put it inside and fill you until my balls are empty."

All you could do was weakly nod.

Katsura acted cool then, but in truth he was so damn eager to be inside you that he was afraid he wouldn't last long enough, not when you looked at him with that precious face and those eager eyes full of lust.

Steering himself into position, Katsura pressed the engorged head of his cock against your entrance, your hands anchored to his broad shoulders in anticipation. His first thrust as so agonizingly slow, entering you inch by inch until he buried himself into you to the hilt of his shaft. Katsura had to take a moment to keep himself together, the delicious feeling of your cunt around his cock was just so fucking good, better than anything he could've imagined, the way your cunt was sucking him in so eagerly into your heat, he felt like he was going to melt. 

"Ah...Katsura...you are so big...." You moaned, your walls adjusting to his size. Those words shook Katsura out of his daze, and his mind filled up again with those fetishes he had always had about delicious cheating wives.

"Am I bigger han your husband?" His voice low and thick, he slowly pulled back before finally swiftly thrusting his cock back into you. 

"Yes, s-so much bigger!" The movement made your voice crack with a cry stuck in your throat.

Katsura groaned, taking a steady pace, his pelvis grinding yours down against the futon every time his cock breached your tight walls. Katsura buried his nose against the crook of your neck and inhaled your sweet scent mixed with sweat, before he started peppering butterfly kisses along the tender skin, and something so sweet felt so right.

"Ah!! Don't stop, p-please Katsura, don't stop!!" You mewled, your nails digging into his shoulders. Katsura's thrusts were growing faster, deeper, you felt his cock hit all the way inside you to the entrance of your cervix again and again. Still sensitive as you were from your first orgasm, a second one was building up inside you and making you lose control of your own senses, all you could think of was that no one had ever made you feel so good. "Katsura, Katsura!! I've never been fucked like this!! Katsura, my husband never fucked me like this!!" 

"He doesn't deserve you as a wife, he can't satisfy you, he can't make you happy." His breath was hard, ragged, and you didn't know in that moment if he meant that he was saying, all you knew was that it was exactly what you wanted to hear. His hand searched for your own, fingers intertwining. "[Name] run away with me, you won't have to be lonely ever again."

Like that, you came a second time, your orgasm had your body spasming as your vision went white, toes curling. Katsura could barely keep himself from coming right then, the sight you made was that he had only fantasized of, and he never wanted to forget it. He kept thrusting a few more times as he watched you orgasm, before the feeling of your walls clenching around his cock overcame him. With a groan, Katsura came long and hard, he spilled his seed deep inside you, his warm cum filling your ever crane with thick spurts, coating your insides until you were leaking onto the futon.

You both came down from the high of sex in shared silence, only the echo of your heavy breaths were enchanged. Katsura pulled out of you, the warm feeling of his finish running down your thighs making you feel giddy. He rolled next to you, and you sighed loud and content.

"Thank you so much Katsura, I may be a horrible woman now but...well, you made a poor lonely wife very ha--" you began, but Katsura spoke up then.

"I am serious, run away with me."

And in that moment you noticed he hadn't let go of your hand yet. You stared at him for a second, elated, flustered and excited all at the same time. All you could do was to whisper, squeezing his hand.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> People need to talk more about Katsura's fetish for widows and unfaithful wives, like seriously someone kinkshame this boy


End file.
